


Uncelebration

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed doesn't want to celebrate Valentine's Day.  Except that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncelebration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 2/14/13. Seme Ed.

After having spent the past two hours listening to Al bemoan his lack of a love life (a situation that would easily be rectified once the teen got over his inordinate fear of the opposite sex), Ed finally arrived home to find Roy sitting on the couch with his bare feet propped up on the coffee table, the TV remote in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other.  It was no different than any other day… except that today was Valentine’s Day.  
  
Hence, Ed’s disappointment.  
  
Granted, they had agreed weeks ago not to celebrate the holiday.  In fact, _Ed_ was the one who had stubbornly and emphatically insisted that they not cave to all the saccharine sweet schmaltz inherent with February 14 th, what with all the flowers and candy and sickeningly oozy lovey dovey crud that it inspired.  But even so, deep down he had actually hoped Roy would go against his wishes and surprise him.  He, of all people, should have known that when Ed said no, he meant no… unless he really meant yes.  How hard was that to figure out?  
  
He sat down beside Roy, trying not to look let down.  Ed supposed that he shouldn’t blame Roy for his inability to take a hint.  Besides, they were together.  Considering all the odds that were initially stacked against them, that was enough.  
  
“How’s Al?” Roy asked as he absentmindedly flipped through a number of stations.  
  
“He’s fine,” Ed replied with a shrug.  “Just feeling a little depressed because he can’t get a girlfriend.”  
  
Roy nodded and took a sip of his drink.  “He could have just about any girl he wanted if he wasn’t so shy.”  
  
“I know,” Ed agreed.  He kicked off his shoes and socks and leaned back on the couch.  “Maybe we should do a double date one of these days.  Something to help him out of his damn shell.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
The couple fell silent while on the television Bobby Flay was doing something amazing with plain old ordinary chicken.  After twenty long and drawn out minutes, Ed stood up and excused himself to go take a shower.  He gathered up his socks and shoes and headed off to the bedroom, reluctantly resigning himself to the fact that Roy was apparently content right where he was.  
  
_This is what I said I wanted_ , he reminded himself as he opened the door to the bedroom.  _So I don’t have anyone to blame but my--_  
  
Ed came to a sudden stop as he entered the bedroom, his eyes and mouth open wide with shock, his shoes and socks falling to the floor, forgotten.  The bedroom that he shared with Roy had undergone a stunning transformation in the time that he was gone.  Red and white roses and candles adorned the room, filling it with both a sweet scent and a subtle, flickering glow.  Rose petals were sprinkled atop a bed that was freshly made with red silk sheets, adding to the ambiance.  It was completely unexpected.  And utterly breathtaking.  Any other day, Ed would have very likely poked fun at such a grand display while pretending not to care, but today, of all days, he could only look on in awe as his heart was overcome with all that sickeningly oozy lovey dovey crud that he had supposedly wanted to avoid.  
  
The young man jolted as one hand came to rest on his hip and another one reached around him and presented him with a single long-stemmed red rose.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Roy murmured, resting his chin on Ed’s shoulder.  
  
“Roy…”  Ed struggled to find the words.  “What… what is all of this?”  
  
“This…” Roy began, moving around to face him.  “… is for you.”  
  
Ed regarded the flower in all of its beauty before raising his head and meeting his partner’s gaze.  “But I thought we weren’t going to do anything for today?”  
  
Roy smirked and let his fingers trace lovingly through blond hair.  “Like I don’t know when your no actually means yes.  Give me _some_ credit,” he said.  “Now go on, take your shower.  You smell like Al’s cats.”  
  
He leaned over and licked a trail up Ed’s neck.  
  
“And don’t bother getting dressed when you’re done.”  
  
The words, as well as all the implications behind them, went straight to Ed’s groin.  He proceeded to take the fastest shower in the history of mankind (while still making sure that all of his pertinent areas were addressed) and returned to the bedroom to find Roy stretched out on the bed, wearing a smile.  
  
And nothing else.  
  
“So where’s my present?” Ed asked, trying his damnedest to sound nonchalant.  
  
“You’re looking at it.”  
  
A question and an answer passed between them, unspoken.  Ed swallowed hard, anticipation evident in his eyes… as well as places further south.  Rare were the times when they switched things up.  Not for lack of want but because Ed, quite frankly, loved having Roy inside of him.  But this… this was…  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered.  
  
“That’s the plan,” Roy said.  And because he was still _Roy_ , he cheekily added, “If you’re up for it.”  
  
Ed grinned at the challenge.  Even now, the man lived to taunt him.  
  
He let down his hair, which he hadn’t bothered to wash since it was just about the only place on his body that Al’s pesky felines hadn’t claimed as their own during his visit.  Ed walked over to the bed and crawled in, marveling at the feel of all that sumptuous silk against his skin.  He curled up close to Roy and leaned in for a long, slow, tongue-plundering kiss that tasted like whiskey and the faintest hint of mint.  He then pushed Roy onto his back and ran his left hand down the other man’s smooth, pale body, over his chest and stomach and along well-toned thighs until finally curling around Roy’s cock, which was already full and hard and leaking ever so slightly.  Roy shuddered appreciatively and broke the kiss, choosing instead to favor Ed with a look that was positively obscene, his hips rising off the sheets to match each pump of Ed’s wrist.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he murmured.  
  
Ed was stunned--and _unbelievably_ turned on--by Roy’s confession.  When he came home and found him on the couch, the last thing he would have ever suspected was that Roy was aching to be fucked.  He let go of Roy and climbed on top of him, groaning as legs parted eagerly, granting him access.  They resumed kissing and began sliding against each other in a slow and fluid motion until they were both coated in wetness, and Ed stopped just long enough to ransack the nightstand drawer for lubricant.  
  
He fingered Roy open with as much patience as he could muster.  Ed knew that he needed to take his time as Roy wasn’t on the receiving end very often, but fuck if it didn’t feel like it was taking forever.  He proceeded gingerly until he was three fingers deep, watching the man’s face for any sign of discomfort as digits scissored and twisted and curled.  But Roy soon proved that Ed wasn’t the only one in a hurry as he grabbed onto Ed’s arm and yanked him forward, indicating that he was more than ready.  
  
Ed pushed inside of him, his teeth clenching as he sank into blissful tightness.  He paused when he was finally all the way in, eyes closed and mind reeling over the sensation.  Roy wrapped his legs around him and bore down, and Ed yielded to his instinct and began to thrust.  And thrust.  Desperately and repeatedly.  He kept his eyes shut, barely resisting the urge to open them; if he looked at Roy now, he was going to lose it.  Unfortunately, that didn’t block out the sound of the man’s wanton moans and mewls, and that in itself was almost Ed’s undoing.  Roy wasn’t usually one to make a lot of noise when he was being fucked but this time he was letting it all out, letting Ed know _exactly_ what he was doing to him.  
  
“Harder,” he demanded, his dick rubbing eagerly between them and his voice barely audible amidst the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  
  
Ed had no idea how much harder he could take Roy without possible permanent injury, but if that was what he wanted, then so be it.  He gripped Roy about the shoulders and used the leverage to pound mercilessly into his body.  Then Ed _did_ open his eyes and he saw Roy looking up at him, face contorted in the pleasure of being ravaged.  He felt his balls clench, despite his efforts to stave off the inevitable.  But Roy beat him to the punch by coming first and coming _hard_ , arching high off the bed and tightening painfully around Ed as his cock pulsed and spurted hot streams.  Ed cried out and followed suit, the intensity of his release reducing him to a quivering heap of metal and skin on top of Roy’s heaving chest.  
  
Moments later, he carefully pulled out, earning a hiss from both of them.  Roy gathered him into his arms and held him near, and Ed buried his face in Roy’s neck, breathing in the scent of sex and cologne and whiskey and roses.  Eventually, Roy eased Ed onto the bed, and he turned onto his side so that they were face to face.  Ed sighed contentedly as fingers caressed him all over before finally intertwining with his.  
  
“Thank you,” he said, using his free hand to pick a petal off Roy's cheek.  “Not just for… this… but all of it.”  
  
Roy’s thumb traced a lazy circle against Ed's wrist.  “You would have held it against me forever if I hadn’t done something.”  
  
“No, I wouldn’t,” Ed insisted.  And it was the truth.  
  
A week or two, maybe.  But not _forever_.  
  
“I suppose we’ll be doing this every year?”  
  
Ed considered the question.  
  
“I don’t know,” he concluded doubtfully.  “Valentine’s Day really _is_ such a stupid holiday.”  
  
Roy blinked at Ed.  He then smiled warmly and shook his head.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, kissing the young man on the forehead.  
  
Ed grinned as arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.  
  
“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.”


End file.
